The Fire Winter
by ElGato44
Summary: An up-and-coming critic and chronicler seeks to better understand the events on the Yangtze in the winter of 208 A.D. He interviews eyewitnesses and contemporaries to try to paint a vivid picture of that battle of fire. In doing so, histories and pasts are revealed that lead up to the infamous Battle of Chi'Bi. Features multiple characters.
1. Introduction and Preface

Disclaimer: Chen Lao is my creation, but all characters belong to history and their likeness belongs to Koei.

* * *

To the interested reader,

I am Chen Lao, writer and critic. My goal is to gain knowledge of the events that took place on a winter night in 208 on the Yangtze. It may seem simplistic, dear reader, to record the events of what happened. But this was, as the fires of its legend, an explosion.

The Battle of Chi'Bi. It has been twelve years since that fateful day, and yet still villagers nearby are finding the debris of junk ships wash up on their shores. Those charred remains containing dark memories for many a soldier, and valiant memories for few.

To do any of that event justice, or even events beforehand, I only could write this the only way I know. I had to interview eyewitnesses; people present on that day and the days or even the years beforehand.

My goal was simple. But I found myself wanting to know more than just what happened in 208. I wanted to know more about the characters, the people involved.

I don't know if I had succeeded dear reader, but I placed my trust in those that I have interviewed to compile these records.

I was taken back before 208, before Wu was called Wu and before Cao Cao had placed himself in high ranks next to the Emperor, before Liu Bei had even found a homeland.

Because the past is where the fires started...


	2. Jia Xu

Disclaimer: All usual disclaimers apply

* * *

-Interview with Jia Xu-

I must say, I am certainly surprised that you would come to me about this. Truthfully, I don't know where to start. Would you like me to start before or…

The beginning? Well, I can't say much about Cao Cao's beginning. I guess I could start with myself. Would that be alright?

Well, I'm not well known for my glaring loyalty. My first master, Dong Zhuo, called me a snake. He didn't trust me much. But little did he know that I am at heart a very simple man. If I am given opportunity and adequate pay, I will work. No questions asked.

After Dong Zhuo died, I was left in the dust, wandering from place to place. Finally I ended up with Zhang Xiu. He was…alright. He was clever in his own right, but when pressured, his brain seems to stop working. That's where I usually come in. Cao Cao invaded Wan castle and I admit, I was a little skeptical that everything was going to turn out well. Cao Cao at that time was very well known and feared. Yet my trap succeeded. There was no way he could've lived…if it weren't for his bodyguard that took all of my arrows thrown at him. I saw Cao Cao's face. He was mortified, vulnerable. The supposedly stone-hearted warlord was susceptible to emotion like the rest of us.

He launched a counter with a large force that even an airtight strategy couldn't defend against. He muscled his way through rather than use basic strategy, but it worked. And I was captured.

It's human nature to preserve oneself and at first I thought of begging to be spared. I thought that would appeal to Cao Cao's miniscule emotional side. But as I was dragged before him, any thought of begging faded. I suppose it was because I knew I was going to die. It was wasted energy.

Yet, you see me before you, so naturally I didn't die. Let me explain. The odd thing about Cao Cao was that if he saw something he liked or something that could benefit him, he tried to obtain it. He…inexplicably…saw me as having talent and that I was worth more to him alive than dead to avenge his fallen retainer.

"You can better make up for his loss by serving me," he said to me.

I'm not so noble to demand my death to preserve my honor. I don't care about honor, and I think that benefited him more than me. A man with too much honor runs the risk of gaining too much of a conscious and would rebel against heavy handedness and tyranny. You see, Cao Cao was no saint. Yet, I will go on the record to say that he was no demon either. Sure, some of his methods of gaining the upper hand were downright cruel and unusual, but at the heart of hearts he felt what he was doing was necessary.

Perhaps that was what short sighted him. That and his growing annoyance with Shu. He was under the very realistic impression that the Han were dead or dying. The Emperor, praise him eternally, but he was spineless, most likely due to his youth. The Emperor had been pushed around by Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Cao Cao, and to some extent Liu Bei.

But the Shu, for whatever they were, were conservative and ideological. They had this deep seeded desire for those "good ol' days" of the Han. Cao Cao thought that to go back was to destroy progression.

"Let time flow as it should," he wrote once. "The world itself cannot afford if one desires to push it back."

It was a legitimate fear in my opinion. He had heard of conquerors from the West, beyond the sands. Many of these…creatures appeared in court before. But the point was there. They would not stop from swallowing up lands here as they did with Turkish tribes in the sands. If we were to stagnate as a country, there would be no stopping them conquering us. Maybe in reality it was my fear. My global fear. The continued existence of the Han would only push us into ruin.


	3. Da Qiao

Disclaimer: All usual disclaimers apply

* * *

-Interview with Da Qiao, former wife of Sun Ce-

I am the former wife of the late General Sun Ce. Gods save me, I cannot recall how long it has been since his death.

I was so very loyal to him, but we were only married a little over a year before he fell. It's shameful that the most that I remember of him was the night before that battle where he died. My brother-in-law, whom you know as Zhou Yu, was the one who gave me the news afterward. As calm as he was I could tell he was breaking. He was so strong when I broke down. He was like a sturdy oak as I cried into his dusty and slightly blood stained uniform. As much as I knew that he, my husband's sworn brother, was devastated, I do not know if he ever cried, screamed, or expressed his sorrow at all.

'Twas none of my business I expect, and Sun Ce died years before the events you are asking about.

But I guess to know about those events, you have to know Zhou Yu. Forgive me for overreaching…

Right. Let me see…I suppose I could tell of how I met both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. When I tell this story to my daughter, she's not very impressed. She expected it to be romantic, I suppose. I thought it was…fated.

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce conquered much of the lands next to our village and we weren't well armed when they rode towards us. Our chieftain had no choice but to submit. I don't really like to be so vain when I tell this, but it was what it was. My sister and I were one of the greatest beauties of our land, and we were…untaken. The villagers feared that if the generals heard of us they would take us in such…barbaric measures. It was to be expected of men who had been out fighting. The villagers tried to keep our existence quiet and our maids prevented us from wandering out of our home, but somehow, I trust it was Zhou Yu's insight, they heard of us and pursued us.

And bless those generals of Sun Ce's army. They attempted to stall the two, fearful that they were in distraction and they wanted to keep them focused. As soon as I heard that those two men passed through the gates of our home, my sister, Xiao Qiao, told me to run to our back gardens and prepare for a fight.

You laugh, Master Chen, but such was my sister. And I admit I was a terrible fighter. I detested fighting of all kinds, but if Sun Ce or Zhou Yu came to me with any ill will, I was prepared to fight to the bitter end.

But the moment I laid my eyes on Lord Sun Ce, I knew it was not the case. He smiled at me.

"If you will, my lady, I will fight you or show you my strength. If it would please you," I vaguely remember him saying. "I confess, I am taken with you, and…as bold as this may sound…I am determined to do anything in my power to convince you to marry me."

It was his bluntness that drew me to him. Of course his strong arms and handsome face helped quite a bit, I knew he couldn't hide anything from me. He couldn't hide any of his feelings or motives if he tried. It made me trust him. And I did. I hastily agreed to be his wife. I was of age and I had studied the rules and mannerisms that a wife should have, so in every sense I was ready. And I was so stricken by him…

Anyway, as much as the cheerfulness of Lord Sun Ce calmed me, I realized that my sister was somewhere else. As was Zhou Yu. I hoped that General Zhou Yu was as kind and congenial and genuine as Lord Sun Ce.

I ran to the other side of the gardens, barely realizing that Lord Sun Ce was following me. There I found my young sister. She was on the ground, bruised a little because she probably challenged Lord Zhou Yu to a fight, her broken fan on the ground by the lilac bushes. Zhou Yu was on his knees in front of her, a little too close to her. I didn't see his face at first; all I saw was his long dark hair and his posture kneeling in front of my vulnerable sister.

At first I feared the worst. I grabbed Sun Ce's strong arm, in hopes I could urge him to stop Zhou Yu if he dared to try anything unsavory to my sister. But to my surprise, Xiao Qiao laughed out loud amused over something, and she grabbed Zhou Yu's proffered arm as he helped her to her feet.

To this day I don't completely know what went on between Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu while I was with Sun Ce, and I had no idea that Xiao Qiao had accepted his offer to marry him.


	4. Zhuge Liang

Disclaimer: All usual disclaimers apply

* * *

-Interview with Zhuge Liang, Minister of Shu-

If you are interviewing me, Chen Lao, I hope you know I am quite capable of lying to your face. You must have tremendous trust that I will tell you the truth. I could, Chen Lao, lie to make it seem that my lord Liu Bei was next to god and Cao Cao was a demon incarnate. I could lie and make it seem that Sun Quan couldn't tie a sword to his own belt.

That is how history is recorded, my friend. The victors gain the right to embellish all they want and no one would ever be the wiser. The losers would be the dejected and no one would ever believe their truths.

'Tis human nature to embellish, because in reality most of us are truly rather boring.

But you didn't come to see Zhuge Liang for philosophy. No. You said you wanted to know about Chang Ban and Chi'Bi.

Well, 'tis hard to describe such events without going back.

I shall start with myself. That is the best way, is it not?

I was born into a family with several older siblings. Brilliant men, my older brothers. I owe my pursuit of knowledge to them, yet I took my studies more seriously than they did, which is saying a lot. I holed myself in my room and studied while my brothers went out and rode among the plains.

They often teased me when I was young. Calling me "scared tortoise" or "hermit monkey" because I didn't go out much and didn't play much. I was a tad over emotional at that time and I just hid inside a tree house my father built for my eldest brother. And then I just read and read and read.

I was the same way from then on. I found a home in the mountains and continued to study. At that time I would never have predicted that I would be in Liu Bei's service. I thought at the very least I would be helping the warlords of the east as my brothers did.

I guess I held a tad bit of bitterness towards my brothers, so I didn't join them. It would be hard to. They did such a good job there and my relationship with Wu today is…delicate.

Anyway, then came the day Lord Liu Bei called upon me.

I thought he was bold coming to my home with his two heavily armed brothers at his side. I refused to hold an audience when he first came to me. Truthfully, I was nervous. I hadn't much contact with the outside world with the exception of a few friends and my wife. Lords Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, with their fierce faces, strong bodies, and heavy weapons did not help Liu Bei's cause any.

A few weeks later he called upon me again. He told his sworn brothers to stay back and far away. I was watching from my window seeing his every move. He approached my doorstep and knelt down.

He said, "Lord Zhuge Liang, I can tell you don't trust many. That may be wise. Many people in this land are untrustworthy. But I strive to create a world where trust would no longer be a question. Where one could hug his brother without fearing a knife being pressed into his back. But I need help. I have a feeling you can help me…as a friend."

I was interested in his words. He seemed paper-thin and transparent that I could detect any falsehood he could give me. And he was calling me a friend. He had not seen my face, nor had he even had one word with me and he still had a desire to be my friend. I was perhaps too trusting as well. I was living alone with just my wife for the longest time. Too long a time. I was aching for a change. Aching to step out and experience the world. I thought that maybe Lord Liu Bei could offer me that.

"But I know, as a gentleman, that I should do something to gain your trust," I remember him saying. "So please, if there's anything I could do to gain your trust and friendship, I shall do it. You only need to ask."

I couldn't bring myself to respond. I wanted to trust him. I did want to, but I held back. I thought about it long and hard, but I did not meet with him. He must've spent another ten minutes waiting, but my position was the same.

He finally left.

Afterwards I had this ache, this hope that each passing day he would return to visit me. But when he didn't arrive, I began to regret not welcoming him the last time he came.

When winter came, I felt even lonelier. I lost hope that he would risk trudging through the snow to come visit me again. My home on the mountain was a beautiful abode, but it certainly wasn't worth the bitter cold.

Much to my surprise, I heard voices outside my house one morning. At first I thought it was children fooling around the "Sleeping Dragon's Den." I thought to ignore it, hoping the children would go home and warm themselves, but my wife approached me and said, "Those men are here again. Will you not at least allow them to warm up inside."

I didn't respond and just reached my window to see what was going on. Liu Bei's two men stood a distance behind him. Lord Zhang Fei was obviously impatient, tapping his foot on the ground. Lord Guan Yu looked perplexed and frustrated having to make this whole trip in the snow.

But I didn't much care about them nor did I care for them. All that mattered was Lord Liu Bei. He stood on my steps, head bowed, hands at the steady position. He was silent, waiting. I waited too. I waited to see if he would say anything or do anything.

Finally, I couldn't stand it. I opened my doors. He remained still until I reached out and touched my hand to his.

There I was. Face to face with him for the first time and yet it felt like I had known him forever. Before he said a word, I invited them inside and warmed them with tea. They seemed incredibly content, asking me questions about the various trinkets in my room.

I can tell you, as great as those three men were, they were not the smartest of men. I knew they needed someone who used their brain rather than their might. I knew that is why they came to see me. They thought I could bring out their vision of a perfect world. A better world, not filled with strife and suffering. Not much could prepare me for what would happen over the next few years.


	5. Xiahou Dun

Dislaimer: Don't own this

-Interview with Xiahou Dun, general of Cao Cao-

I have been at Lord Cao Cao's service since the beginning. You may think me loyal and I am to some extent, but he's family. Cousins are what we are. It's hard to deny your cousin. But no, my service to him held no family obligations. If I were ineffective, Cao Cao wouldn't have continued to have me in his service. It was as clear as that. It may sound harsh and there were times where Cao Cao dismissed men who were more loyal to him than any blood member.

There was a prefect who had been in his service before he even gained recognition as a talented warlord. The prefect did everything Cao Cao asked of and more. The prefect even trusted him enough to house some of Cao Cao's generals in his home. Unfortunately, in the days after Guan Du, Cao Cao befriended higher-ranking prefects and viceroys; therefore he had no need of a lowly small city prefect. So Cao Cao disposed of him, much to my objection.

No, he didn't kill him. Cao Cao just took him out of his services.

I remember hearing about it and approaching him, "Why are you doing this? This man was there since your beginning."

"He no longer has what I need. I have to trim the extra fat, and he cannot offer me anything that our new prefects can," he told me, looking at me like I was stupid not to come up that conclusion myself.

"But what if they chose to run or abandon you? You've lost someone who can pick up the pieces."

He said, "They won't run. I will make sure of it."

Whatever that meant. I was never sure. I don't know what that poor prefect is doing now, if he's still alive. We were good friends and I promised to write to him to tell him how things were being handled. I never did. Not on purpose. I just forgot and my time was spent in other matters.

Back to the point. It unnerved me that Cao Cao would hire and fire people on sometimes the lightest whim. Perhaps I was insecure in myself. I feared that I would be next stripped of my service. Especially after I lost my eye, I thought for sure he would send me home. Thankfully he didn't.

And Cao Cao hired sketchy and shifty people. Have you interviewed Jia Xu?

Yes he was a questionable one.

That man killed a loyal soldier to Cao Cao, who risked his life to save his. And we caught him and I was ready and prepared to cut off his head. I wanted to do it. To avenge Dian Wei.

What did my lord do? He let him go. Just let him go and took him under his services. I lost my temper right in front of him. I didn't much care if he would punish me, but that decision at the time was the last straw. I thought he didn't care about Dian Wei's sacrifice.

He was annoyed and he explained it to me, "Dian Wei's sacrifice shall not go in vain. I will make sure of that, but to make sure of that I need that man. You don't have to like it or understand it, Xiahou Dun. You just have to continue with your good work and then this wrinkle will smooth out on its own."

I knew I couldn't win any argument with him and if I had to admit now it turned out alright. Jia Xu did make the victory at Guan Du possible. So in hindsight he wasn't such a bad addition, but at that time, it wasn't easy to swallow.

I get the sense that you are shocked that I would be so bold as to back talk or question my lord's decisions. Let me explain: As it should be apparent, Cao Cao valued talent. It wouldn't make sense to gather such talent and not listen to their advice. He listened to his higher officers and their cases, but ultimately made the final decision. When one of us would protest he would explain his reasoning. Most of the time it made sense.

Cao Cao understood full well that treating his advisors with a modicum of respect was well worth more than holding absolute power of them. I mean we can talk about inner circles and what not, and I'm sure both Liu Bei and Sun Quan treat their advisors and generals well, but the difference between them and Cao Cao, was that Cao Cao never let anyone rule over him. I can't say much about Sun Quan, since he was so young, but it was quite clear that Liu Bei for a few instances was okay with relinquishing command and decision making to some of his generals and advisors.

I'm sure one can make arguments for both types of management, but I personally thought Cao Cao's method was the most effective. Obviously.

But…

But, maybe the realization that he could control everything in his hands is what made him believe he was invincible.  
I wouldn't be the first to tell you that he was, indeed, invincible.

* * *

A/N: Hope this format works. I read "Citizen Washington" a historical novel set up in the eyewitness format and thought it was very effective. So I thought I would try it out.


	6. Heidun Mu

Dislaimer: I own the rights to the man below, but everyone else is history/Koei

-Interview with Heidun Mu, Zhou Yu's overseer-

My name is Heidun Mu. I was Lord Zhou Yu's overseer and assistant. Er, you have to forgive me. I come from a village further in the southlands and we do not speak Han Chinese. So if my accent is hard to understand, I apologize beforehand.

Well…

As I said…

I was Lord Zhou Yu's assistant. Mostly, I dealt with his lands while he was away and I became his personal assistant later when he moved to camp by the Yangtze. So I know…a lot about Lord Zhou Yu. There are those who know him better than me, but events that occurred inside the house, I know. So you…er, you are lucky man, no?

No…

I was an unlucky man. As much as I did a good job at my work, and I served Lord Zhou Yu loyally…I got the feeling that he did not trust me. I felt he didn't like me that much. I would never meet his gaze when he spoke to me. I spoke with a soft voice to him. Combined with my bad accent, I'm sure it unsettled him. I'm not sure if any of that had to do with his lack of warmth toward me.

I didn't expect him to be friends with me, but…well…

I was afraid of him. I don't know how else to explain my feelings towards Lord Zhou Yu, but I had good reason to be fearful of him.

May I explain? Are others telling their stories?

Okay…let me think…

My first meeting with Lord Zhou Yu was not a…uh…civil affair. I was a farmer on the outskirts of Dang Li, by the river. I lived there with my grandfather. Farming was good. My farm was along the banks of the river so I also had a good wealth of selling fish as well as crops. We were never starving. We had sufficient wealth to live comfortably, so I did not complain much.

I knew there was fighting going around and we would soon be subjugated by another warlord. My village, I thought, wouldn't put up a fight.

One day the Sun army rolled into town and set up camp there. I wasn't aware of what the soldiers were doing, but they were careful to not shelter themselves on our farmlands. At the time they were fighting back resistance led by Ze Rong and a few of the Shan Yue tribes. As far as I knew they were across the river, so I often wondered what the Sun army was doing on our side of the river.

I didn't want trouble. I stood no chance in anything. I thought they would leave in due time if I ignored them.

But a neighbor…he came up to me one day and said that a general was patrolling the village and to watch for him.

I asked, "Well…what did he look like?"

"He is young like yourself—just a moment above reaching manhood. He is handsome and you can tell who he is by his eyes."

I thought he was being a little odd so I asked, "What do you mean?"

"His eyes are dark gold and cold. Despite being so young, his countenance and mind is aged and weary. That spark of youth in his eyes is gone…"

I nodded, feeling concerned, but my neighbor continued, "He and his men burned a neighbor's barn this morning."

I think I remember being shocked.

"W-why?" I asked, "Why would they do such a thing?"

He didn't know. But someone else knew. I heard from my butcher that a few of our neighbors had been housing resistance soldiers and sending them food across the river. The Sun army under Yuan Shu deemed that as a hostile act and punished accordingly. I was under the assumption that the young general was in charge of investigating accounts and overseeing punishments. Though I had not witnessed it, I heard they branded a farmer, burned a fisherman's storehouse, and executed a weaver. Rumors spread and soon the truth was lost. Panic was growing as rumors of the soldiers molesting women spread, though I never knew any woman who had been a victim of these supposed horrors.

I tried to keep to myself, staying on my farm.

But…one day…I was met with misfortune.

I…I came back from the village. I was selling a few of my surplus to obtain a new axle for my plow. I returned home and I found my grandfather…

He was outside, laying face down on a stump where I chop my wood. He…had no robe. Only left in his breeches. And his back was bruised and cut. His whole back was almost red.

He was very old, so he couldn't survive…whatever happened.

I knew that the young general was responsible for this. As much as I felt angry, I couldn't bring myself to confront the soldiers. If I did…and I was angry…I would be dead too.

So after I calmed myself, which was hard, I confronted the general.

And that was my first encounter with Lord Zhou Yu. He was…an impressive man. He carried himself straight, exceedingly handsome, and I knew just by looking at him that he had absolute authority. He looked at me very warily, like he thought I was an enemy. But he let me approach him and I responded with the best Han Chinese I could muster at the time.

"Are you the one who killed my grandfather?"

"Well…" he said. "Well…who is your grandfather?"

"An old man with curly beard. He was left on a stump with a bloody back."

Lord Zhou Yu then nodded at me. My heart fell, as I knew that I was facing my grandfather's killer.

I sounded rather pathetic. My voice wasn't strong as I asked, "Why? Why would you do such a thing? He was an old man. Why would you do it?"

He stared at me sternly, but he didn't make any expression that I can recall.

"We found a stash of resistance weapons under the floor boards of his bed, and he lied about them several times. That is why we punished him. If he died, well, that was unfortunately unintentional."

I-I could not believe it. My grandfather was a peaceful man like me. I had no idea of what was going on. I may be a very trusting man, but I knew. I knew that Lord Zhou Yu was telling the truth about my grandfather. Do you want to know how I knew?

The way Lord Zhou Yu spoke to me. He was direct, honest, and objective as he told me. He held no emotion in his tone or in his face. He wasn't trying to hide behind cruelty or colored words.

He stared as if he thought that I would react. But I didn't. I thought that I could spend more energy burying my grandfather than getting killed. I suppose it seems cowardly, but what good would me retaliating do? The general was doing his job and my grandfather was wrong to hide those weapons from the soldiers and from me. Especially from me. Why couldn't he trust me?

I decided to not feel anything but love for grandfather and buried him. I was saddened of course and a little nervous. As old as my grandfather was he was a valuable extra hand on the farm. Now I had to manage my farm on my own.

Thankfully, the Sun forces advanced across the river to fight the resistance, leaving our village. Some villagers mourned the death of my grandfather and the weaver, as did I, but I spent my energy trying to keep my farm.

I thought things were going to work out without my grandfather so I didn't hire a farmhand. Unfortunately, the rainy season came early. Normally, the rainy season is welcomed, but not this time. It rained for a whole week and the river flooded. Most of my crops were destroyed.

I had a feeling I was doomed. I had no idea if my surplus would last me another year. A fortnight after the river flooded my crops the Sun forces doubled back into my village, victorious. I was desperate, you see.

So I approached a General Sun Ce. I liked him. He smiled at me when I came to him. I asked if I could join him.

He asked if I had any experience. I said that I was just a farmer whose farm was destroyed and that I had nothing to turn to. General Sun Ce looked at me with sympathy and asked how my farming was before the flood.

I told him the truth. That I was never left starving and that I more than often had a surplus to sustain me and to sell in town.

He said that he didn't have a fighting position for me, but he knew where to put me. So he gave me the position of Secondary Supply Captain. I was to spread and manage goods for the most benefit for the soldiers and deliver them safely when need be.

I was sad to leave my home. I felt like I was abandoning everyone including my grandfather. But he was resting in peace by the river he loved. My place was no longer there.

I was under supervision of Lord Lu Su, but my services were only needed for a short while. So I was sent with a letter from Lord Lu Su to Lord Zhou Yu's house in Yang Province. I had no idea what my purpose was, except that of messenger. It was only later that I realized why Lu Su sent me there.

Despite being from a wealthy family his estate was smaller than most provincial lords, but it was large enough for a comfortable home and a patch of land. He had only three workers on the farm and two housemaids. His farm was…it was struggling. No doubt because of his absence.

He answered his own door and he recognized me. Immediately I bowed and turned away from his gaze. I knew he was looking at me warily and sternly, like an angry parent. I stood there, unsure if I was to wait for a response.

He read the letter and said, "So you are to work for me?"

I was confused, but I didn't say anything. He looked at me and turned the letter so I could read it myself. But I couldn't read much of it.  
"By recommendation from Master Lu Su."

"Yes, sire," was the only response I could think of. I remember feeling sweat running down my neck for I was nervous. I did not know what he would do in response.

"He says you were very helpful to the supply captains and that you need a new position. What is your name?"

I said in a very shaky voice, "Heidun Mu."

"Well, Heidun Mu, I have not much time before I have to go back on campaign so I cannot hope to oversee what is left of my estate. So I have no choice in this position."

At first I wasn't sure what he meant. But he instructed me to follow him inside.

And there, like that. I became overseer of his property. As unsteady as him appointing me was, he did have no choice. The weather did not promise much rain that far east and the sun had left his land dry and thirsty. He could only do so much miles away, giving his workers instructions via letters.

So while he was away, I made sure things were carried out in every detail and made sure that we didn't over harvest or harvest crops that weren't at their peak. He entrusted me with his estate and I managed it to the best of my ability.

I imagine it to be difficult to hold a stable estate. He had to house and feed all his workers. Two of the workers had wives and children, so he supported them too. When I arrived, he was in the process of building an addition to his home to better quarter his field workers during harvest months so they didn't have to travel from the village to his land. His maids already had their rooms. And I had my room and it was above my expectations. It was comfortably furnished and quite large. He paid and fed us well enough. None of us were starving. And for my first half-year there, Lord Zhou Yu was mostly absent.

And I would say that although there was always someone in the household, it was quiet. I spent my days trying to better my Han Chinese by learning from the maids and the field workers all the while working to try to keep things good for whenever Lord Zhou Yu would come home.

I realize none of what Lord Zhou Yu did in war or in his personal life was any of my business. But from what I observed, at home he kept to himself. Only a few occasions he had friends over that first year. He seemed…lonely. I do not recall if he ever brought a prostitute home or consorted with any women. I secretly wondered if he had bedded any of his maids, but I assume that he hadn't just by the way they acted. They were intimidated by him when they were in his presence, but when he was away, it was obvious that they had unrequited admiration of him.

He didn't converse with me unless it was necessary, and he just stuck to his office, writing, or outside training and exercising.

Now I have no room to talk, since I myself was a recluse, but it was a shame to see a man in his youth stuck to doing work that men twice his age were content to do.

But after one short campaign, to my surprise, he brought home a bride...

* * *

A/N: Be patient with this one because we have to set the stage...


	7. Sou Dun

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this except for this particular character interviewed

-Interview with Sou Dun, private under Zhao Yun-

I hadn't been with the Shu long. I was a foot soldier under General Zhao Yun, though for most of my life. Zilong as he allowed us to call him. Although he didn't hand select us to be in his force, he developed each and every one of us to be the warriors that we were. What can I say? General Zilong was superiority defined. Brave, loyal, courageous, and he could fight like a dragon.

There was nothing that made me doubt him…well, I guess I should amend that. Looking back, knowing what I know now, he was too trusting. He would hop to any lord that smiled at him right. It didn't turn out so bad as it could've been, but every lord we served, every one, exploited his talents. Some for good…some, especially recently, get dangerously close to killing him.

I can't recall any complaints that I had with Lord Yuan Shao, though I heard he was a headache to deal with. I didn't complain. He gave us reasonable assignments with reasonable reward.

Gongsun Zan, however, treated him like an errand boy. Do this and that, making us run across his land for the most trivial of things. Once he asked us to get rid of a few boars that were causing a mess in the wheat fields. You know, things that any ordinary officer or fellow could do. But I suppose it was better than twiddling our thumbs all day. Still, it was General Zilong and his skills shouldn't be taken for granted.

Then Gongsun Zan told us to escort Liu Bei. When I heard our mission we groaned quietly to ourselves. We weren't nursemaids and besides, we heard that Liu Bei had several capable and strong generals to help him anyway. What did he want with General Zilong?

We never complained to our leader, we knew we would be scorned if we did. We stood by our leader ready to follow his instructions. He stood at the front of us, spear firmly planted in the ground, body resisting the cold wind. A man on a horse flanked by a large, square general, who I could tell had a volatile temper, arrived.

Zilong was courteous as always, giving Liu Bei a bow so graceful and so deep that it would make the Emperor blush.

I stood at attention, my eyes flicking towards the stout general whom you would know as Zhang Fei. He was stroking his beard sizing us up. He looked skeptical of us and he didn't have the decency to hide it. Just as well, I enjoyed proving him wrong.

Our mission was to escort Liu Bei and his soldiers to aid Tao Qian. A wasted effort. Why? Well…you don't hear of the might of Tao Qian today, do you?

General Zilong split us into two. He would take half of us with him to aid Liu Bei, the other half would head straight to Tao Qian's main force. I was sent to the main force. He made our captain the lead of us. Before he sent us off, he rallied before us.

"Keep heart men. You are all far more capable when you think on your own. I have faith in you and I know you will succeed. You have hearts of tigers. Show everyone our might!" he shouted.

We all gave our 'huzzahs' and immediately charged to the northwest. Liu Bei and General Zilong were going to attack the enemies on the east, by the mountains. We last heard that Tao Qian was surrounded, and since we came from the south, that clearly meant we had to fight our way through the enemy in order to reach him. To avoid being swept up by larger forces, our captain led us around the fringe of the battle ground. Only scouting forces caught us and we handily dispatched them.

As we drew nearer to Tao Qian's position, however, we were caught in all out fighting. I held my spear tightly, my breath short.

I was so used to fighting with General Zilong in front of me, that seeing his silver armor gave me comfort and courage. Now, I felt like I was new to battle again.

"Keep straight, Sou Dun," my captain told me, his eyes stern. "Cowardice would not only insult me, but you as well."

"I will not cower," I said with conviction, glaring at him.

"Forward men!"

We shouted, rushing into the fray. It pleased me a little to see that the enemy soldiers stared at us in confusion. We hadn't planned a sneak attack, but it was clear that the enemy was disoriented. We took full advantage.

I plunged my spear into a foot soldier and he staggered backwards. Another soldier from my squad pushed another enemy to the ground and stabbed him through the stomach. I could hear yelling in the background, but I was too caught up in the fight to listen.

Suddenly, I felt a knock to my head. I turned, furious, but my fighting reflex vanished as I saw my captain, a look of horror on his face.

"Stop you fools!" he yelled in a roar that could've matched the General's. "You're attacking the wrong side!"

My stomach plummeted, as I didn't think it was possible. The scouting unit we came across wore the same uniform; padded armor, blue cotton shirts underneath and…white headbands. I looked upon the soldier I just attacked. Underneath the dirt and grime it was an orange headband. His uniform wasn't blue. It was forest green, covered in dirt.

Before we could correct our mistake, both sides were attacking us. I defended myself against what was positively our allies and attacked our enemies. However, it was quickly too much to handle. Our captain was cursing furiously at us, at Tao Qian's troops, and at the enemy. No matter how hard we tried to spare our allies, and kill off the enemy, the damage was done. It was clear that there would be no easy way out of this.

Then our captain made a bold move. If we could get to Tao Qian and clear up this mess, the plan wouldn't be broken and General Zilong wouldn't have any trouble.

Instead of retreating, he led us straight through the skirmish. Soldiers on both sides slashed and stabbed at us, and we lost a few of our men. Good men they were. The captain would feel guilt over their loss. We made it past the fighting, swallowing our pride.

I wanted to stop and nurse the sword wound on my shoulder, but the captain yelled at us to keep moving.

"First one to stop moving dies by my sword!" he yelled.

We pressed on without further issue, but tempers were high. We hurried to avoid being followed and to get to Tao Qian in time to explain what happened.

We reached Tao Qian with not a moment to spare.

Our captain explained the situation. Of course, Tao Qian was furious. His soldiers were killed by mistake. He ordered us to stay put and we would not raise our spears this battle. The captain pleaded to let us go back and properly give aid to his troops. His request was denied.

We had to wait…and wait…and wait. I could hear the clashing and yelling of the battlefield but we were stuck inside the encampment, so we could not see General Zilong's glorious triumph over the enemy forces, but it could be heard. We cheered inside the encampment when we heard General Zilong's battle cry, giving our spirits to him.

As bitter as our dishonor was, we shared in the General's victory. He smiled as he beheld us after the battle. He had heard of our misfortune and gave our captain a soft but stern lecture. Still, the General made him know that he was still a valued soldier.

The days after, however, drew chills all over me. The captain was ultimately dismissed, sent home with dishonor. That was the first time I had felt anger towards the General. The captain took responsibility for a mistake, but he was an unshakable leader and had a tremendous amount of potential. Yet, I could see that releasing the captain was not a decision the General wanted to make.

Tao Qian had relayed the debacle to Liu Bei. To avoid any collateral, Liu Bei convinced General Zilong that the most diplomatic option for him was to release the responsible party.

It takes a lot for General Zilong to follow someone else's orders to dismiss one of his valued warriors, so it became clear that General Zilong trusted Liu Bei and would follow anything he said.

I disliked it. I admired the captain and Liu Bei's political fear caused him to leave the General's forces in shame.

Yet I had to get used to it, for the General shared Liu Bei's vision and joined his forces.


	8. Heidun Mu II

Disclaimer: Heidun Mu is my own character. Everyone else the usual disclaimers apply

-Interview with Heidun Mu-

I must say, I didn't know what to think when Lord Zhou Yu brought home a new bride, mistress of his house. I assumed he would wait until the campaigns around the territory would die down before he would take a woman.

But Lady Xiao…

I was struck with how young she was. Granted, girls get married young anyway, and in some circles Lady Xiao would be at the prime age to be betrothed, but she had not quite completed her lessons in etiquette and manner. So in every way she seemed too much like a child. I held concern for my master. I had thought that he desired her to possess her innocence, like she was a spoil of his conquests. If I had known Lord Zhou Yu longer or more intimately I would not have made such assumptions.

But that was when I first beheld Lady Xiao. However, when she insisted on meeting all of us, my feelings started to turn. The workers, maids, and myself all lined up in the foyer as Zhou Yu graciously introduced us to her. We bowed. Lady Xiao however made a point to stand in front of each and every one of us and have small talk. She asked the workers about their families, the maids about their hobbies, and then she came to me.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. She was beautiful, and vibrant, like the sun, and I had hoped she would certainly brighten the dark cloud that hovered over this house. Compared to myself, with my sad eyes, short hair, and scraggly short beard, I felt like dirt before her and her husband.

She took hold of my sleeve and she smiled at me. My hands were shaking and I couldn't meet her upward gaze. Her hands steadied mine as she asked my name.

"Heidun Mu, my lady."

I was surprised at how steady my voice was and I dared not look at Lord Zhou Yu.

"Relax, noble Heidun Mu. I understand we owe you a great debt for saving this house," she said.

"No, my lady…"

"Nonsense, because of you my Lord can still live with comfort and not worry about maintaining a roof over our heads."

Lady Xiao beamed at me…

I guess it was then…

It must have been then. The moment I…

I am disgusting and sinful, Master Chen. A traitor to my own master. But so the gods help me, I could not stop my heart and it's swelling of light whenever I came upon her.

So you can see why I am so unlucky. Nothing is as painful as existing with someone you want and love, but cannot have.  
Sure, her company satisfied me to no end and we did become close friends, but I cannot deny several instances in which I had tried to pursue something…more. Indirectly in most cases.

When she was brought home, I knew that my Lord would take her youth soon. In my rare moment of abject selfishness, I conspired with the maids to stall him and keep Lady Xiao safe and modest within her rooms during the night.

At first, blocking the marital consummation was relatively easy, for Lord Zhou Yu had to go on a quick trip to visit one of the district lords.

The maids and I kept Lady Xiao entertained. All of us would sit in the foyer and play games and talk. On occasion, as odd as it may sound, she and the maids would allow me to enter her room. I did feel awkward being the only man among a bubbly group of women. And yet I don't recall ever smiling so much before I met her, but I did and the maids teased my affections. I made it a point to smile at Lady Xiao. She liked to see my smile.

"You have such a soft, kind, smile, Heidun Mu," she told me. "You should smile more often. You'd sure to attract some fine young ladies when you smile."

Anyway…as I had said, we made it a mission to preserve her innocence. I had no experience about the effect such pursuits would have on a young woman, but one of the maids grew up in a brothel, so she knew how damaging relations could be for a young girl who wasn't truly ready.

I was...proud to be her protector. That's what I saw myself as inside the household. Friend and shield, you know. The maids and I continued to provide distractions during the night, like letting raccoons vandalize the kitchens, pretend that wolves were encroaching on lands, sending Lord Zhou Yu fake messages from town. It was a good thing the maids helped; otherwise he would've surely suspected me. Of course he became suspicious anyway. So we had to alter tactics. The maids would entertain Lady Xiao with games and music at night until she became sleepy. Lord Zhou Yu was too much of a gentleman to try anything with her during the day or when she was tired, and yet I could see his growing frustrations.

He had a new wife and his attempts to bed her were always thwarted by some mishap or overeager maids.

N-no, I did not relish in his suffering. I relished in seeing that Lady Xiao did not yet know the horrors a man's lust could bring. And I only knew of Lord Zhou Yu's violent side. She did not...yet.

Still…

I felt that it would only be a matter of time before the dam broke. And when it did there would be nothing I could do to stop it from swallowing Lady Xiao up.

That day came soon enough. Zhou Yu was sent down to the southeast to deal with a small contingent of soldiers trying to retake lands. It was a surprisingly short affair.

But his return was loud as he flung open the doors of his home clad in his armor. His eyes burned and nothing could break his focus. He strode with swift, measured, determined steps past me, shoving his helmet and weapon in my hands as he made his way down the hall towards Lady Xiao's room. I swallowed and rushed closer, pressing my back against the wall. He entered Lady Xiao's room loudly.

"Leave. Now!" I heard his voice bark to the maids. I closed my eyes praying that the maids would leave without rebuttal…for their safety. He didn't seem to be in the best of moods, you know. The maids hurried out.

"Lord Zhou Yu, what are you—" Lady Xiao's voice was cut off.

I could see the maids blush as they walked towards my position. The older maid saw my confused and dejected face. She put a hand on my arm and said, "It was only going to be a matter of time."

I could tell that the maids found my reaction amusing. It sounded that I pitied the lady over a loss of something dear. In reality, I accepted defeat. I was foolish to think that any of what I was doing was saving Lady Xiao in any way. I just hope it didn't make things worse.

I'm sure you can guess what my lord and lady were doing. I'd rather not state it plainly, but they weren't seen out of the bedroom until late the next evening. Afterwards I give Lady Xiao her time to herself before speaking with her again. When I did speak with her, I was relieved to see she hadn't lost any vibrancy. In fact, she looked even happier. It was clear that she looked upon that moment as an experience to learn from. There was also a hint of fondness for…that sort of thing. Even Lord Zhou Yu was seen to be in better spirits since her arrival. Any sort of tense aura around him seemed to vanish. He smiled and relaxed more often. So that short time in the first few months of their marriage was happy for most.

But as with everything, nothing is ever perfect.

Unfortunately, this particular darkness was something that couldn't easily be fixed.

It was late at night and I had just returned from business in town. The house was quiet for the most part and I expected everyone was asleep or in bed. I passed the hall to the rooms, but I heard a man's fierce cry of anxiety.

Concerned, I ran down the hall to Lady Xiao's bedroom. Not caring what the consequences may be, I opened the door.

I froze. I-I couldn't move a muscle.

In front of me, Lord Zhou Yu wore nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist, as he bent over the bed staring in confusion at Lady Xiao.

Lady Xiao was on her bed, her robes disheveled, groaning. The sheets were covered in a lot of blood, the dark red fluid staining her thighs.

It was improper of me to barge in without announcing myself. I assure you that any sort of undress was not on my mind. Panic was all that was there.

I was knocked out of my shock and confusion when the maids shoved me out of the way.

"She just…" it was clear that Lord Zhou Yu's rare moment of confusion had robbed him of any cohesive thought. The maids rushed to tend to Lady Xiao, who was barely conscious. Once I put what I had seen together, my anger began to rise. I had thought that the master had hurt her.

I…was wrong.

One of the maids turned to me.

"We must get a physician…or a midwife."

"I…don't…I don't understand," I stammered. I remember not really...er...understanding what was said to me.

The second maid approached me and gently pushed me out of the room whispering, "Lady Xiao must get help, now."

I rode back into town and found a midwife and a physician and hurried back, but the damage was done.

A miscarriage.

That was what happened. Lady Xiao miscarried. That revelation only confused Lord Zhou Yu even more. When the doctor told him he slowly, blindly sat down in a chair. His face was white, and it looked like he was going to be ill. It was obvious to us that he didn't know. No one knew that Lady Xiao was even with child. I don't even think she knew herself.

That was the worst thing.

Getting all that news at the same time broke her.

What made it worse was that even the insightful Zhou Yu did not know what to do. He could not comfort her or help her since he was dealing with his own shock and guilt. The workers who had spouses tried to cheer him with as much advice as they could give. But this loss was deep seeded in him.

I know not what transpired that night or what might have caused Lady Xiao to miscarry. Something occurred that made Lord Zhou Yu feel such guilt and it was evident that it plagued his mind. For that reason, he did not visit her.

And I did not sleep.

The maids told me of her tears, of her sorrow. The neglect of a husband only made her feel worse.

I could not fathom what I could do. I had this burning desire to enter her room and hold her; comfort her. I wanted to tell her that it was just fate; that the gods would smile upon her again.

My cowardice got hold of me. A man visiting her without consent or under the watchful eye of maids would most surely be my own death.

Eventually I took Lady Xiao to see her sister, on Lord Zhou Yu's orders. He hoped that seeing Lady Da would lift her spirits. I suppose it did to an extent. She was getting the comfort and advice she needed.

It took a while for the house to recover from the ordeal, but it took even longer for days to return their brightest. Darkness and uncertainty plagued Lord Zhou Yu and his house for the next year or so.

And I honestly feared for everyone under that roof.

* * *

A/N: Next one is Da Qiao I think. So stay tuned.


	9. Da Qiao II

Disclaimer: All the usual apply.

-Interview with Lady Da Qiao-

I had my sister visit me after I heard news of the miscarriage. I personally was shocked that she already had been able to conceive. Granted, not long after I had heard the news I found out that I was with child. I dampened my own joy for my sister's sake.

Plainly put, though no one was at fault, her youth and inexperience about reproduction caused her to not know the signs. Lord Zhou Yu too, bless his usually brilliant mind, should've been a tad more educated in familial matters. While men weren't trained to become fathers or husbands, they usually did invest interest in their own family…mostly by the urgings of their own mothers.

Anyway…

Yes, Zhou Yu's overseer saw that she arrived safely. The kind young man seemed unwilling to leave her side until he was absolutely sure that she was safe and sound. It took Lord Sun Ce and I a few minutes to convince him to return to Zhou Yu, but he relented.

I told Xiao that I was expecting, just to get that out of the way, rather than her finding out from someone else. She gave me her smile, but it was forced. I had what was so cruelly taken from her. That did not sway me. I was determined to bring up her spirits.

I think staying with me reminded her of her youth and soon her worries about her misfortune dissolved. It's good to get away sometimes, I believe, and my support was careful and effective if I do say so myself.

Near the end of her stay, Zhou Yu returned to pick her up, but ended up staying. Just by looking at him I could tell that he ached to get away and rest among friends. He and Sun Ce went through their usual antics. Riding horses, fishing, and attempting to write poetry or play music.

Eventually, I was no longer needed to heal Xiao. Zhou Yu spent much of his time with her when he was not with Sun Ce. I believe she appreciated it. Xiao confided in me that while she mourned the loss of her would-be child, she feared that Lord Zhou Yu was angry with her. She worried that he placed the blame for the miscarriage on her. And she gave me what she could recall of that night.

You see, the miscarriage occurred when she and her husband were…being intimate. Of all times, I know. But I told her it was just the unfortunate timing and that she could have another child as soon as she was ready. I did make a point, Master Chen, that it was okay to wait before thinking of expanding the house of Zhou.

I asked Zhou Yu to be careful with her and to refrain from being impulsive. While "impulsive" is not a word I would usually use to describe Zhou Yu, but I think he knew what I meant. He was very compliant and very understanding as he usually was around his friends.

I could tell that he woefully blamed himself for Xiao's pain.

"My eagerness is why she cried in pain," he said to me, "I will hold responsibility for all her sorrow, from now until the end of our days."

Looking in hindsight that phrase seemed to spell out his doom. Yet at the moment, that phrase served to confirm my trust in him.

Unfortunately, trouble seemed to just start for them.

You see, Yuan Shu had taken an interest in having Zhou Yu working directly under him. Zhou Yu utterly refused, rather pledging his loyalty to Sun Ce. Yuan Shu didn't like that, and laid heavy taxes upon Zhou Yu's districts. That included his own land. The property was flourishing after years of neglect, only to have it be ravished by taxes. To make matters worse, Zhou Yu's father died. He left most of his inheritance to Zhou Yu's older brother. There was a clause in the will that in order to receive the inheritance they must have an heir within the first twenty moon cycles after the death of Zhou Yu's father. If no heir was produced within that year and a quarter, the inheritance would go to the treasury of Lujiang. Zhou Yu's brother already had a son, so he did not have to worry, but Zhou Yu was under pressure. He needed the miniscule inheritance to stay afloat. I'm sure Xiao understood. She told me in confidence that she was more than ready and willing to try to conceive again, and the situation they were in only pushed her conviction.

I was perplexed. I was still unsure if my little sister was ready to bear another child. However, I did not want Zhou Yu fall to ruin because of my sensibilities. As such, I told my sister I had no opinion on the matter. I only told her to be careful.

But a third of a year passed and no good news. It was hard to see how they could manage. Zhou Yu was busy, and he fell ill, and then he became injured after a skirmish. All that combined with the absolute shock of Sun Ce's death, I can imagine it would be hard to find time for Xiao and Zhou Yu to even try to have a child.

I was entrenched in my grief of Sun Ce's death that I forgot their predicament. Xiao comforted me, bringing me to her home. It was only later that I found out that Zhou Yu officially fell into debt, and was about to release a worker and sell a portion of his land.

But gods bless the dear Lu Su. Zhou Yu couldn't think of his constricting troubles and the loss of Sun Ce caused him to rethink his management options. He was in tight conference with his southern overseer. The overseer was doing what he could, taking on the helm of the work, but that wouldn't be enough. So, Zhou Yu shamefully asked Lu Su to borrow some of his grain in his storehouse.

The merchant readily agreed, giving him enough grain to last him for another year. Zhou Yu also swallowed his pride and gave some of his services to Yuan Shu, but only briefly. This lessened a stranglehold on his districts.

I gave birth to Shao at Zhou Yu's home, attended to by Xiao, her maids and mine. Xiao was fascinated with my newborn and she took good care of him while I endured my moments of depression, realizing that little Shao would never meet his valiant father. He did have a father though. A father in Sun Quan, Huang Gai, and in Zhou Yu.

I could see the longing in Zhou Yu's eyes as he stared upon Shao whenever he was in Xiao's arms. I knew they wanted a child, but this time, it was not for the financial gain. But the lack of an heir caused vicious rumors in higher courts. Tales of impotence and disinterest only plagued the couple even more. It left everyone wondering. Did the miscarriage cause damage to Xiao that left her barren? Did Zhou Yu's illness or injury somehow leave him sterile? While such jokes were fun for the nobles of the court, it stung the two, as they so clearly desired a child.

So much for having my sister wait. She already was ready for children, when she was only a few years into womanhood herself.

It would please me to tell you, Master Chen, that after months of wondering and trying, my sister was finally with child again. And this time she was determined to carry it through.

* * *

A/N: I little more domestic insight. Probably more than needed. All will be clear later I promise. Next is Wei.


	10. Xiahou Dun II

Disclaimer: All those pesky disclaimers still apply

-Interview with Xiahou Dun-

After Guan Du, Cao Cao was stricken with doubt. Yuan Shao was a close friend of his. Having beat him soundly at Guan Du was not easy. I noticed this when he shut himself in his room in the days after the battle. My cousin, Xiahou Yuan kept prodding to approach him.

"He must show himself at some point. No point in pouting after such a great victory," he told me.

I was silent. Xiahou Yuan wanted me to talk to Cao Cao. That was quite plain. I was insistent that leaving our lord to his own devises, he would show his face again, determined once more. But my cousin's wide smiling face is hard to ignore, and I remember thinking his over eagerness would be the death of me.

I knocked on Cao Cao's office door. There was a pause before I heard him beckon me in.

I entered, finding Cao Cao at his desk in his robes. His hair was down, beard untrimmed. Still, he seemed pretty composed. I noticed the rolls and sheets of paper piled and scattered on the desk and the ground.

No, they weren't strategies or letters. They were poems. See, whenever my lord needed time to reflect, he put his reflections into poetry. Good, sweet poetry. I myself had no taste or aspirations for the aesthetic, but Cao Cao loved all that.

"Xiahou Yuan is concerned. You haven't shown yourself in days."

"He's not concerned," he replied. "He's stir crazy. He feels like a caged bear."

"And you don't?" I asked, feeling a tad claustrophobic in his study. It couldn't have been comfortable to be cooped up in this space, surrounded by the stark, iron smell of ink all day.

"No," he said abruptly.

I nodded, not sure what to say next. Cao Cao sighed and leaned back in his chair, propping his head up with his ink-stained hand.

"Has anything made you question who you are, Xiahou Dun?"

I blinked. After a few moments of silence, which were probably longer than I remember, Cao Cao ignored his own question and continued, "A time ago, friendship was the only thing I cherished. Now I find myself ready and willing to throw away my friends."

I cleared my throat, "You doubt myself."

"Now I am," he replied. "Lord Yuan Shu may have been blinded, but he took friendship seriously. It may have been something I took too much for granted."

I honestly felt uncomfortable with this conversation. Cao Cao wasn't wearing his heart on his sleeve, but never had I seen him open up to anyone, especially me. With the very glaring exception of the confidence of his concubines, Cao Cao kept his thoughts and feelings to himself.

Cao Cao inhaled greatly, like a dragon sucking the wind and let the steady breath and flow ease in and out of his chest.

"But, I've made a decision."

"What is that?"  
"I will make myself Prime Minister of the Han."

I froze, my mouth threatening to drop. It was bold. Too bold. Had I really heard him right?  
I did. He sought the position of Prime Minister without any pretense. I thought him insane.  
"You cannot be speaking logically," I said, forgetting myself.  
"Xiahou Dun, you may be right. But where it may not be logical, it is practical. I won't go forth through the effort to annihilate a comrade and pacify the north only to stop here. No, my friend, to do that would just be an insult to all those I have fought and subjugated. I plan to see this through."  
"But you can't just walk into the Emperor's palace and demand to be made Prime Minister."

I saw Cao Cao smirk under his moustache, "You'd be surprised how much the Emperor can be persuaded. Unfortunately for his court, he's as malleable as wet clay."

"I'm not concerned about the Emperor, but others. They may take this as an act of abject hostility. There are other warlords out there who would not hesitate to want your head."

A look flickered across my lord's face, and for a moment, it looked like fear. Quickly, it went back to usual countenance.

"I am prepared for whatever consequences come before me."

I learned a lot about Cao Cao that day. Again, I disagreed with his course of action, but I was inspired to follow him.

He accomplished as he set out to do. He used his success and the fears of the Emperor to establish himself the role of Prime Minister. He now had near absolute authority to attack anyone he pleased.

That sounded bad. It wasn't that bad. You see, it became clear to me that he wanted to pacify all of China, to bring it peace by force. That's how he saw it and that's how I wanted to see it. Regardless of his intentions, his actions caused great distress in native territories and with warlords who long since declared independence from the Han.

As a result, his paranoia increased, fearing that someone would try to assassinate him. He had guards near at all times, he had lowly soldiers taste his food and drink to check for poison, and he nearly always kept his sword near him in bed. For the most part, though many within the Han court disliked the idea of Cao Cao suddenly becoming Prime Minister, they did not act out, either from fear or belief that the Emperor's word was final.

I, however, found that when Cao Cao received such power, he truly believed he would not be stopped. And so he set his sights on Liu Biao and Liu Bei.

* * *

A/N: Starting to show some humanity in Cao Cao...


	11. Sun Quan

Disclaimer: Don't own this.

-Interview with Sun Quan, Emperor of the Kingdom of Wu-

So, Master Chen, you wish to know about that dreadful event. I must be frank but I can see you wish to know more than just the flames that rolled across the river. Indeed, I may have been described as foolish in my early years but by I have developed some insight.

My point of view…has been shaped. Then men that were there have been in my life since my earliest days. I may not have known my father very long, but Master Huang Gai never left much to imagination.

Huang Gai…

While I do not consider him a father, he and Cheng Pu made me know my father in every way as if he were alive. They taught me how to fight—I was never really good—and they provided me a model to look up to.

You see, my father, Huang Gai, and Cheng Pu were the original Three Brothers years before Liu Bei took his Peach Tree Oath with Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. And yet they were different. They were described as rowdy, overeager, but very proficient. Many described them as untamed and unorthodox. Well, it takes that kind of group in order to take on pirates and raiders.

I always used to think my father had designs to work his way into the upper echelons and establish lands for his own. He was born a peasant, you see, but they say my grandmother had dreams while she was pregnant with him that indicated that we would be something more. Of course that something more became the bane of pirates.

Yet, even to this day, I am forced to know that he was just a servant to Yuan Shu. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I guess my brother did remedy that.

After father's death, Huang Gai and Cheng Pu were still the fighting machines they were, following Sun Ce down south and to the shores. While technically they still spilled their blood in Yuan Shu's name they would only die for my brother. Yuan Shu didn't like that, you know. As shrewd as that man was, not many were unwavering in their loyalty to him. Not like they were to my brother…or my father.

Charisma.

That was what they had as well as ambition. It drew people like Huang Gai to them.

And I am forever thankful to have known those old men.

Big Huang Gai used to cuff me on the shoulder and say, "Look to your brother and look to yourself, young Sun Quan. One day we shall see something great from the both of you."

Me being a little shy and uncertain would never take it seriously. But he was so honest as he said it, I couldn't help but believe him. And he was right…at least with my brother.

As great as my brother was, I now know that he would have struggled without his generals. Huang Gai and Cheng Pu namely. And…yes, Zhou Yu of course. I would not forget him.

On some level, I was envious of Zhou Yu. My brother loved him like he was his own brother. And my mother—rest her beautiful soul—took to the cunning young Zhou boy quite readily, just like a son. He was a part of the family, whether he was part of our blood or not.

Of course, no one could mistake that he was not really a blood relative of mine. He was finesse and statuesque personified. Where as my hair, as you can see, is shaggy and red and my brothers was brown and cropped, Zhou Yu had dark hair. Long silky dark hair. The Sun's eyes are wide, mine are blue, see? Ce's was brown my sisters' was a brown-green. Zhou Yu's eyes were narrow, keen, and a vicious copper that sometimes burned gold-yellow in the right light. As much as we were curious specimens because of our hair and eye-color, Zhou Yu intrigued people with his own stabbing looks.

In a nutshell, I don't recall anyone having anything bad to say about his looks. Even I can't think of any. Believe me, I tried. I have thought many a night what sort of aspect I had that Sun Ce and Zhou Yu didn't have.

I see that I may sound ungrateful…for everything. And it couldn't be further from the truth. I was young then and maybe craved attention. Zhou Yu got a lot of attention. From Sun Ce, from Yuan Shu, from everybody. He was good at his job. He was good at everything he did. And in peaceful times he was a delight to be by. Cordial, polite, friendly. Anything you could ask of a surrogate brother.

But when one is met with piles of work and blood fighting for a warlord who takes everything for granted, tempers can quickly change.

When…when my brother was killed. They returned, the marching heavy and somber. I could tell something was wrong, but I stayed back. I backed myself against the wall as Zhou Yu headed straight towards Lady Da Qiao's chambers. I was confused at first, seeing a man who wasn't her husband invite himself into a lady's chambers. I was more concerned when I noticed he neglected to change his blood soaked clothes and armor.

That was when Master Huang Gai approached me, his gait uneasy, as if he had aged all his years over the past few days. That was when he told me.

I stood there in shock. Too shocked to even respond. All I could see was Huang Gai's face, seeing a myriad of emotions. Guilt, sadness, anger, and weariness were etched into his face. He felt he failed as he had lost his best friend and his best friend's son; both under his watch.

Before I could work up any might to ask for further details I heard a scream from Lady Da Qiao's door. Her wails of grief struck me, tears welling into my eyes. Her sobs lasted for who knows how long and I wanted to go in there and comfort her. I'm glad I didn't, because more likely I would have been swallowed by my own grief. Besides, Zhou Yu was in there, and he didn't come out until her wails subsided into strong whimpers and sobs.

Zhou Yu left the room, his face otherwise unreadable. Yet, I could see his eyes flashing, and his jaw clenching. He strode past me to the storage closet where they stored the only remaining captured perpetrator. The others were executed on sight. But this one was kept alive as prisoner and taken to the closet so questioning could be quick after the news was given.

As Zhou Yu walked past me, I saw that his hands were clenched so tight the veins and tendons of his hands, wrists and forearms were clearly visible and popping.

He opened the door to the closet, and told the five guards to leave. They did and he gave one last unreadable look at me before closing the door. It was just him and the prisoner. I swallowed, shivers running down my back. I took a deep breath wondering if I should go and investigate. I pressed my ear to the door…

I suppose you want to know what I heard. What words Zhou Yu and the prisoner exchanged. I can't tell you that, because no words were exchanged.

What I did hear was crashing, the sound of something powerful hitting flesh and bone. Mostly, I heard the prisoner's cries. He screamed so loud I know that I couldn't have been the only who heard. I was stuck between the cries of Lady Da Qiao and the screams of the prisoner. Such a horrific sound. The pitiful man pleaded for mercy, then screamed for help. His was the voice of horror. After around half of an hour, his cries became gargled and muffled…before I heard him no more.

I backed away…confused and horrified. I debated on running, but before I could take action the door opened. Zhou Yu stood, looking all too composed. Nothing seemed amiss with his disposition, but the extra blood on his shirt, his hands, and even his face told me otherwise.

He stared at me and for the first time in my life, I was truly afraid of him.

I couldn't say anything, wondering if he would yell at me for eavesdropping or messing in things I wasn't ready for. But he didn't say anything. He stalked off, leaving me frozen and confused.

I don't know what happened to the prisoner. I didn't what was inside that closet. But I can say that I spotted soldiers dumping a body in the river later that day.

I couldn't collect my thoughts that day. Consoling my mother, my sister, and my sister-in-law as well as sorting out my own shock, coupled with Zhou Yu's reaction, I didn't have time to even think that the reigns of my brother's work belonged to me.

* * *

A/N: R&R again plz. Yeah a violent Zhou Yu. Shouldn't be a surprise for those who read my other stories.


	12. Jia Xu II

Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, likeness goes to Koei

-Interview with Jia Xu-

It's hard to say I made any friends in Wei.

But if there was one that I was closer to than anyone else, it was Guo Jia. He was handsome, young, and very clever. He had a promising future as well as a well-established present. He and Xun Yu were Cao Cao's favorites. He treated them well, giving them gifts of horses, rice, and land every time they batted an eye.

Well…Xun Yu was the flirtatious one.

Guo Jia was the sweet talker.

Together, they were a very attractive duo.

And…well, as you see me…

I could not compare in either looks or intellect, but I could be very sly.

I still maintained my position with the help of Guo Jia.

Understand that he was very aware of himself, whereas Xun Yu thought himself invincible. As such when Guo Jia realized that his illness was not going away, he made no mental excuses to himself. Though he tried to make it appear the sickness did not affect him, he struggled. He often could not make it through the long nights of studying or planning. But if I helped him, he would help me.

A nice symbiotic relationship.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't after his position. I knew, as his sickness grew worse and worse, that someone would be his replacement as soon as he retired or…

But I am not heartless. After Guan Du, his sickness was almost crippling, and I did not like seeing Guo Jia suffer so much. Sure, he would smile and tell us he had it under control, but I could tell that every day was a chore to even live. There were points where I wanted to tell Guo Jia to just die so he could be rid of his own suffering.

"My body is the culprit, Jia Xu," he told me once. "My mind is just as it is. Alas, if only I were just a head and not this wasting body."

It was true. As sick as he was, he was still clear and sharp-witted as ever.

Little did I know that Cao Cao had some concerns.

I was making my way down the halls of Cao Cao's compound, ready to find my horse and ride to my lodging for the night. I passed by Cao Cao's office, noticing the candles were lit and he was speaking quite passionately to someone.

I was curious to know what had Cao Cao so riled up. I peeked through the door, seeing Guo Jia standing in front of Cao Cao's desk. I could only see his back but I could see Cao Cao clearly. His brow was furrowed, brow knitted together. It looked like concern, but who knows what it was. They went back and forth.

Cao Cao said,"I am very aware of your short comings, Guo Jia…"

To which, Guo Jia replied, "My lord, it is nothing—"

Cao Cao yelled, "NO! It is not nothing. I've had more men die under my watch due to illness instead of battles. I can shield men from warfare, but gods help me, I cannot stop the blight."

After and awkward silence, Guo Jia said, "Believe me, my lord, my sickness is my own. Not yours. But my mind and work is. Have you noticed any distinct issues with my work as of late?"

Cao Cao apparently could not answer. At least not immediately. But the look he gave him was not unlike that of an Imperial administrator questioning the work of the treasurer's accountant. Wind blown analogy, I know, but bear with me. That was the first thing I could think of to describe Cao Cao's face.

Needless to say, it was a very scrutinizing look.

He said, "You are missing the main point, Guo Jia."

I held my breath, waiting to hear what that point would be, but I heard a heavy relenting sigh.

"You are very valuable to me, Guo Jia. I don't want your selfless aid to me result in your death," said Cao Cao.

Yet, Guo Jia was adamant and he worked for Cao Cao loyally and tirelessly until his dying breath.

When I heard of his death, I remember racing to his home and found that several of Cao Cao's soldiers and doctors were at his deathbed. All were silent.

I was glad Cao Cao wasn't there. The disease had taken Guo Jia with a fury, consuming his body in purple welts and angry boils. There was nothing soft and beautiful about his dead body. I admit that was shocked that such a handsome man died so disfigured. Well, Guo Jia's suffering ended.

And I should give Guo Jia a fair amount of respect. The man had incredible ability and he written a letter of recommendation for me to Cao Cao, and I was placed in higher esteem.

Xun Yu was now Cao Cao's right-hand advisor of political affairs, while I was his advisor on military acts. And yet, Xun Yu frequently overstepped his boundaries. He stepped on my toes when it came to call for military action. I suspect, because of the man's youth, he had more bloodlust than I. I told Cao Cao on every occasion that with the death of Guo Jia we must proceed carefully. Xun Yu attested that not much could stop our lord and if anything, he finally grew to fear it.

As brilliant as Xun Yu was, I saw fear and greed in his eyes. Luckily with the defeat of his best friend and the death of his trusted advisor, Cao Cao took some time to reorganize before attacking. When he attacked, it was with ambition. He thrust forward with determination, Xun Yu trying to dissuade him. I did not try to stop him. There was no reason to. He thrust himself upon the highest pedestal he could go as Prime Minister.

I went along for the ride, feeling that Cao Cao was driven by some deep emotion that he rarely conveyed to us. I knew better than to sway a man's emotions. I shifted troops from the northern border down further south and west, facing the two largest territories that were yet not under Cao Cao's jurisdiction. At first, there was no push to invade either territory. The territory to the south and east had a mix of Han Chinese districts and independent provinces; therefore it was risky to touch them at the moment. The territory to the west held the supporters of Liu Bei, a supposed rightful heir to the Han throne. That man never ceased to raise Cao Cao's hackles. Liu Bei had a growing amount of support and too much support could undermine the Emperor's decisions, including the appointment of Cao Cao as Prime Minister.

It was no secret that ever since Guan Du, Cao Cao had been pursuing Liu Bei. Liu Bei had been mulling around Jing Province for a tad too long, and Cao Cao had clear sights on him.

As much as I agreed that pursing Liu Bei had very little risk, there was this thing gnawing at the back of head of something else. Does that make sense? No? Well, I kept on checking on those soldiers in the east and south, compulsively asking for any news of leaders from that area. They kept saying that there was not much activity. I believed them sure, but my gut churned every time I found myself looking to the southeast. I kept thinking we were overlooking something. Something big. Something…dangerous.

* * *

A/N: As always, R&R. I already noticed some timeline issues and I've been trying to cover them up, hopefully it will be better. On that note, Dynasty Warriors 8 has been announce. That is all.


End file.
